Whither Thou Goest
by pandorabox82
Summary: Journeys often begin with a step, but this journey will begin with a leap in the dark! How will Hermione react when she finds out that she won't be teaching with Severus at Hogwarts? And will the ensuing chase turn out to be a chase for love?


Chapter One: Over Hill, Over Dale

            A large, official-looking owl swooped down to sit at Hermione's plate at the Gryffindor table.  She untied the letter from its leg, and the owl took off.

            "What is it, 'Mione?"

            "A letter from Hogwarts, but what could it be about?" she replied to Ron's question as she broke the seal and opened the letter.  "Dear Miss Granger," she read aloud, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to inform you that you have been chosen to be the new professor of Muggle Studies for the lower forms when the fall comes.  Congratulations on this fine honour.  Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, her eyes full of excitement.  "I'm going to teach!" she exclaimed, loud enough for all assembled to hear.

            Up at the High Table, Albus smiled broadly.  "I see she got her owl, then.  I'm glad the Board decided to listen to me and hire her before one of the other schools got her."

            Severus turned to Albus, a shocked look on his face.  "You can't mean she's going to be teaching here?"

            "Why yes, Severus.  She is the finest mind Hogwarts has produced in a long time, and I'd rather have her here than anywhere else."  Just then, the bell rang, dismissing the students to their classes.  

"We shall discuss this later, Albus," Severus said as he pushed his chair from the table and stood up.  He then turned and stalked off to his dungeon classroom.

"Oh, Severus, this is for your own good," Albus said as he watched the Potions Master retreat to his safe haven.

@------     @------     @------     @------

            Later that day, Hermione was returning some books to the library, when she saw Albus and Severus engaged in a heated conversation.  After returning the books to Madam Pince, she exited, and saw that the two men were still deep in their conversation.

            'I wonder what the problem is?' she wondered as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  "_Semper Fidelis_," she told the Fat Lady, who opened the passageway.  All thoughts of the conversation she saw fled her mind as she was bombarded with questions from her friends.

            Ginny took her hand and led her to the sofa in front of the fire.  Everyone gathered round, and listened as she answered their questions.  "No, I had no idea I was being hired here at Hogwarts.  I'd planned on sending out applications to schools this summer, along with a few applications to some Muggle universities."

            "Are you excited to be coming back here?" Lavender questioned.

            "Oh, yes!  It's like I have a home that I'll never have to leave!"

            "How are you going to feel teaching students who are only a year or two younger than you are?"

            "Oh, the letter said I'd just be taking over the second and third year classes.  That makes the most sense, seeing as how I am starting so young."

            On and on came the questions, late into the night, until Hermione finally ordered everyone to bed.  As Harry and Ron went to their rooms, they both hugged Hermione.  "Congratulations, 'Mione.  This is a fine opportunity," Harry said.

            "I know!  I can't wait till the fall; finally I'll be able to pass on some piece of what I know to others."  A large yawn interrupted her voice, and Harry and Ron gave a short laugh.

            "Get to sleep, 'Mione.  We can talk more at breakfast."  They turned and went to their separate rooms.

            Hermione changed from her school robes to a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and climbed into bed.  Her mind, however, would not allow her to sleep.  'I'm going to be teaching here!  I'll be able to get into debates with Severus, he was the only one who dared tell me I was wrong and managed to tell me why.  Advanced Potions has been such fun, even of Malfoy is a member of the group as well.  I wonder how he took the news?' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

            The next morning, she woke and wrote a letter to her parents.  "_Dear Mum and Dad, I know you expected me to go to __Oxford__ in the fall, but I've been asked to teach here at Hogwarts, and I can't pass up that, after all.  I'm afraid that I won't be able to spend much time home this summer, as I'll need to get prepared for my job.  I'll see you in a few days.  Love, Hermione__".  Tying her letter to the owl she'd bought last year, she sent him off to her house, and hoped her parents would understand._

            She went into the Common Room, ready to start her last official day as a Hogwarts student, and Head Girl.  Ron and Harry were waiting for her.  She gave them a smile, and they stood up and went over to her, Ron on her left side, Harry on her right.  She linked her arms with theirs, and together, the Gryffindor Three made their way down to breakfast.

            As they sat at their usual spots, Hermione spoke.  "I wrote my parents about my job.  I don't know how they'll take the news.  They were so proud at my getting accepted into Oxford in the fall."

            "This is a greater honour than Oxford, 'Mione."

            "You're right, Ron.  I just hope they see it that way."

            When they'd finished eating, Hermione left their table to go speak to Professor McGonagall about any arrangements she'd need to make for the fall.  She waited as Professor McGonagall finished her conversation with Professor Vector, and then took notice of her.

            "Hermione, congratulations.  This is a fine honour to you."

            "Thank you, Professor McGonagall.  I have a few questions for you, though."

            "Please, take a seat, and ask away."

            "Well, first, I was wondering if I should come back earlier in the summer to get prepared, or if I should just go home for a week or so, and then come back and have one of the other teachers take me to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to help me get all the supplies I'll need for the coming school year."

            "It's up to you, but if I were in your position, I'd go home for two weeks or so, and then move all your things that you're going to need during the school year over to your quarters, and start buying supplies and robes and props for your classroom."

            The bell rang, interrupting what Minerva was saying.  "Professor McGonagall, I have to go to class now."

            "I'm sure that your professor will let you miss the last class, you've done so well in all of them."

            "That's the thing.  My last class in Advanced Potions with Professor Snape.  We're finishing up the potion Draco and I started a month ago.  If I've pulled it off, I'm certain to impress him.  I have to go."

            "All right, Hermione.  See me after lunch tomorrow, and we can set more plans then."

            "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, I'll see you then."  Hermione stood from the table and made her way to the corridor that led to him.  When she had first received word that she'd been accepted into Oxford, she'd been surprised at the thought she'd miss Snape.  Their work together in Advanced Potions with Malfoy had changed her perspective of him.  No longer was he the sarcastic bastard who'd made their lives hell for the past six years, but rather he was a focused, driven man who wanted everyone to share his passion for potions.  He was the only one who challenged her views, argued over why something she thought was wrong and backed it up with solid reasoning that she had to work hard to refute.

            Soon, she was in the dungeons, checking her cauldron as it simmered above a blue flame.  'It just has to work,' she thought as she stirred it smoothly.  She felt him approach her, and readied herself for when he spoke.

            "Today's the day.  Either you and Draco turn invisible for half an hour, or you failed to make the potion correctly.  Draco's ready to test his out.  Are you?"

            "Yes, I am," she replied, a fiery look in her eyes.

            "Fine, bring your cauldron over here.  Draco is going to try out your potion, while you are going to try Draco's."  Severus measured out a small amount from Draco's cauldron and handed it to Hermione.  Their hands brushed lightly as she took the cup from his hands.  Quickly, he picked up another cup and poured Hermione's potion into it before handing it to Draco.  Both students gave each other an appraising look.

            "Care to give a toast, Malfoy?" she asked.

            "To building our own happy ending?  Is that good?"

            "Afraid that life will make you work to be happy, Malfoy?  What, isn't all that money you inherited from your father bringing you pleasure?"

            "No, I never wanted that blood money.  Besides, everyone is entitled to their happiness."

            "Fine, then.  To building our own happy endings and making them work."  They clinked their cups and downed the draught.  The seconds ticked by and then slowly Draco began to fade out.  Hermione's potion had been a success.  She glanced down at her hands, which had begun to feel rather warm, and noticed they had begun to glow.  "Professor Snape, is this supposed to happen?" she questioned, holding her hands up.

            He broke his gaze from where Draco had last been seen to look at her.  "Mr Malfoy, did you use pixie wings or faerie wings?"

            Draco's voice came from somewhere closer to Hermione than he'd been when the potion had taken effect.  "I used faerie wings, like you said, sir."

            "Draco, do you realize that faerie wings, in the amount called for in pixie wings in a potion like this, are very unstable?  There's no telling what may happen to her, or for how long!" Severus shouted at the air next to Hermione.

            Hermione was going to laugh at the sight of her straight-laced Potions Master shouting at nothing when she felt a tickling sensation on her back.  "Um, I'm going into the washroom for a moment.  Please excuse me."  She turned and ran into the adjacent washroom.  She quickly shed her outer and inner robes, pulled off her shirt, and looked in the mirror.

            At her strangled scream, Severus and Draco came running.  They burst through the door, and Hermione screamed once more, holding her shirt to her chest.  "Turn around!  Can't you see I'm not decent?  And how did he get visible again?"

            "The timing spell didn't take properly on your ingredients, Miss Granger.  I must say, this is a rather shocking side effect."

            "How long will it last?  I don't want them forever."  She pointed to the iridescent wings that were now gracing her back as she spoke.

            "There's no telling, Miss Granger.  As I said, faerie wings are highly unstable in a potion such as this, and I've had little experience dealing with this.  Though I've never seen wings manifest on a person before.  I've seen people shrink from using too many faerie wings before, but never gain wings."

            "So, I could have these for the rest of my life?"

            "No, eventually the effects will wear off; it's just that I cannot tell you exactly when you should expect to lose your wings.  There's nothing I can do for you."

            "Just great, my last class of school ever and I gain wings.  Just the sort of parting gift to remember my school days at Hogwarts by."  Bending, she drew her wand out of the pocket of her outer robe, and muttered something under her breath, aiming her wand at the back of her shirt.  She then pulled her shirt on, and her wings popped out of newly created holes.  Picking up her robes, she began to stalk out of the washroom when she heard chuckling coming from behind her.  Abruptly, she turned and fixed a frosty glare on Draco.  "So, you think this is funny, do you?  How would the dragon like to walk around with wings?"  Fixing her wand on him, she racked her brain to find the spell she wanted.  As she remembered the spell, she said the words and a bolt of light purple light shot out of her wand.

            Draco reacted quickly, picking up the small hand mirror that was lying on the sink where Hermione had left it.  The bolt was reflected onto Professor Snape, hitting him square in the chest.  As he staggered back, Hermione gave a small, terror-filled 'eep', before turning and running out of the room.  When Draco saw the look on Snape's face, he too eep-ed and backed slowly from the washroom.  He shut the door and then broke out into a run, escaping from Snape as fast as he could.

            Severus opened the washroom door, and sat heavily in the chair closest to him.  As he felt the wings pop through his skin, he adjusted his robes accordingly.  'I can only hope that this does not last too long."

@------     @------     @------     @------

            Hermione had managed to get back to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room without being seen by any of her fellow students.  A few house-elves had given her odd looks, true, but so far she was safe.  However, as she was telling the password to the Fat Lady, Ginny came up to her.

            "How did you last class as a student at Hogwarts go, 'Mione?"

            "Um, it went fine.  My potion worked, so I'm glad about that."

            "'Mione, what's wrong with your back?" queried Ron, who'd come up with Harry as Ginny was talking.

            'Great, now I'm attracting an audience,' thought Hermione.  "Why would you think there's something the matter with my back, Ron?"

            "Maybe because there are wings growing out of you?"

            "Oh, those.  Thank Malfoy, he's the one who used faerie wings instead of pixie wings in the Invisibility Potion we just finished making."

            "Great!  Does that mean you can fly, 'Mione?" asked Harry excitedly.

            "No, I can't fly, and even if I could, I wouldn't.  I'm going to my room to prepare for dinner tonight.  I do not wish to be disturbed.  If you'll excuse me."  She pushed through the small crowd that had gathered around her and went into the Common Room.  Giving those that had followed her in a glare; she quickly escaped to her private rooms.  Sitting heavily on her bed, she pulled out her wand and accio-ed a book to her.  Reading the title of the random book she'd chosen, she gave a groan.

            'It figures the one book I wouldn't want to read right now is the one I summon to me,' she thought as she opened the well-worn copy of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.

@------     @------     @------     @------

Oberon:            Tarry, rash wanton; am I not thy lord?

Titania:             Then I must be thy lady: but I know

                        When thou hast stolen away from fairy land,

                        And in the shape of Corin sat all day,

                        Playing on pipes of corn and versing love

                        To amorous Phillida.  Why art thou here,

                        Come from the farthest steppe of India?

                        But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon,

                     Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love,

                        To Theseus must be wedded, and you come

                        To give their bed joy and prosperity.

Oberon:            How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,

                        Glance at my credit with Hyppolyta,

                        Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?

                      Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night

                        From Perigenia, whom he ravished?

                        And make him with fair Ǽgle break his faith,

                        With Ariadne and Antiopa?

Titania: These are the forgeries of jealousy:

                        And never, since the middle summer's spring,

                        Met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead,

                        By paved fountain or by rushy brook,

                        Or in the beached margent of the sea,

                        To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind,

                        But with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport.

                        Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain,

                        As in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea

                        Contagious fogs; which falling in the land

                        Have every pelting river made so proud

                        That they have overborne their continent:

                        The ox hath therefore stretch'd his yoke in vain,

                        The ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn

                        Hath rotted ere his youth attain'd a beard;

                        The fold stands empty in the drownded field

And crows are fatted with the murrion flock;

The nine men's morris is fill'd up with mud,

                        And the quaint mazes in the wanton green

                        For lack of tread are indistinguishable:

                        The human mortals want their winter here;

                        No night is now with hymn or carol blest:

                        Therefore the moon, the governess of floods,

                        Pale in her anger, washes all the air,

                        That rheumatic diseases do abound:

                        And through this distemperature we see

                        The seasons alter: hoary-headed frosts

                        Fall in the fresh lap of the crimson rose,

                        And on old Hiems' thin and icy crown

                        An odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds

                        Is, as in mockery, set: the spring, the summer,

                        The chiding autumn, not which is which:

                        And this same progeny of evils comes

                        From our debate, from our dissension;

                        We are their parents and original.

Oberon:            Do you amend it then; it lies in you:

                        Why should Titania cross her Oberon?

                        I do but beg a little changeling boy,

                        To be my henchman.

Titania:                                     Set your heart at rest;

                        The fairy land buys not the child of me.

                        His mother was a votaress of my order,

                        And, in the spiced Indian air, by night,

                        Full often hath she gossip'd by my side,

                        And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands,

                        Marking the embarked traders on the flood.

                        When we have laugh'd to see the sails conceive

                        And grow big-bellied with the wanton wind;

                        Which she, with pretty and with swimming gait

                  Following, -her womb then rich with my young squire,–

                        Would imitate, and sail upon the land,

                        To fetch me trifles, and return again,

                        As from a voyage, rich with merchandise.

                        But she, being mortal, of that boy did die;

                        And for her sake I will not part with him.

Oberon:            How long within this wood intend you stay?

Titania: Perchance till after Theseus' wedding-day.

                        If you will patiently dance in our round

                        And see our moonlight revels, go with us;

                        If not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts.

Oberon:            Give me that boy, and I will go with thee.

Titania: Not for thy fairy kingdom.  Fairies, away!

                        We shall chide downright, if I longer stay.

Oberon:            Well, go thy way: thou shalt not from this grove

                        Till I torment thee for this injury.

@------     @------     @------     @------

            With a loud sigh, Hermione slammed shut the thin volume and stood up from her bed.  "That's enough of that," she said aloud.  "I have no more need for fairies today."  Setting the book on her nightstand, she pulled on a set of altered robes, and ventured down to the Leaving Feast.

            The Hall was bedecked in the familiar scarlet and gold of Gryffindor.  As she walked to her seat, she tried to ignore the pointing and the staring from her fellow classmates.  But she didn't have to worry about the stares being directed at her for very long.  For shortly after she walked into the Great Hall, Severus appeared, looking very put out.  When he approached the High Table, Hermione could see why.  On his back was the most beautiful set of fairy wings she had ever seen.  They were pure black, but when the light hit them just right a burst of colour shone forth.  Next to her, she heard Harry and Ron begin to laugh.  She shot them a dark look, and they shut up at once.

            "How would you like to go around in faerie wings?  Believe me, I can arrange it."

            Desperate to change the subject, Ron looked around the room for something different.  Finally, he found it at the High Table.  "'Mione, who's that sitting next to Madam Hooch?  I've never seen her here at Hogwarts before."

            "That, Ron, is Gwendolynn Fitzgerald, the Muggle Studies professor that I will be working under when I come back in the fall."

            "How come I've never seen her before?"

            "I'm certain you have, you've just forgotten about her.  She tends to eat with her family.  Her daughter takes up a lot of her free time."

            "Is she nice?"

            "Remember that thing we had to do, Ron?" Harry broke in.

            "No, I don't – oh yeah, that thing.  We got to run, 'Mione.  Talk to you later?"

            "When later?  You leave tomorrow morning!"

            "We'll meet you tonight in the Common Room.  You'll see why when you get there," Harry responded.

            "Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes.  I need to talk to Gwendolynn anyway.  If you'll excuse me."  She stood from her table, and approached the High Table, where Gwendolynn was just finishing her meal.  "Excuse me, Professor Fitzgerald, but might I have a moment of your time?  There are some things I need to ask you before I go tomorrow."

            "Not a problem, Miss Granger.  Shall we go to my rooms and talk?  I really should check in on Brenna, I've been gone for some time now."  Giving Hermione a warm smile, she got up and addressed the table.  "I'll see you all in the morning.  Good night, Albus, Minerva."

            "Good night, Gwen.  Say hullo to Brenna for me, will you?"

            "Of course, Albus.  Come along, Miss Granger."

            Together, they walked down the corridor where the teachers lived during the school year.  At the end of the hall, they stopped in front of a large oak door.  Gwendolynn took out a set of keys and unlocked the door.  "Most teachers here at Hogwarts have passwords on their doors.  I just use the old-fashioned Muggle way of lock and key.  Can you tell I was born a Muggle?  Besides it's easier on Owen to use a key," she said as she opened the door.  She and Hermione shared a short laugh, and entered the rooms.  Before the fire sat Owen, Gwendolynn's husband, and their two girls, Bonnie and Brenna.

            Owen looked up and smiled at them.  "Look Brenna, Mama's home."

            Bonnie got up and ran over to give her mother a hug.  "Mama, Professor Sprout taught me a new spell today!  She said I'm sure to start Hogwarts in the fall!  Do you think I'll be a Hufflepuff?  I'd really like to, because Professor Sprout is such a nice lady.  Oh, she said to tell you those were from her garden, and that she thought you'd like them.  Who are you?"  Bonnie's attention shifted to focus on Hermione, who was reeling from what Bonnie had just finished saying in such a short amount of time.

            "This is Hermione, Bonnie.  She's going to be taking over the lower forms in Muggle Studies.  I have to help her get started this summer."

            "So you'll have more time with Brenna, right?"

            "Yes, dear, that is the plan.  Now run along and get ready for bed."

            "Night, Hermione, Mama, Papa.  I'll say my prayers for you, too, Hermione," Bonnie said as she ran off to her room.

            "That was Bonnie.  We haven't figured out where she gets her energy from yet."

            "I didn't realise you had two daughters."

            "Yes, and each of them is very special to me."  Gwendolynn moved over to the fire and took a seat on the couch, then picked Brenna up from the floor.  "How's my Brenna today?" she asked as she tickled Brenna's feet.  "Now, Hermione, you had some questions for me?"

            "Yes, well, I was wondering if there was anything Muggle-related I should buy to use in my classroom."

            "Seeing as how you can't use electricity at Hogwarts, it's a little difficult to bring in television shows and the like, but you could bring in books, comics, magazines.  Stuff that doesn't require electricity to work."

            "What about discipline, though?  I'm not much older than these students, and have known most of them from my time here as a student."

            "Since you're only picking up the second and third year students, it should not be that big of a problem.  Just remember you can take points off for misbehaviour and the like, but you have to be fair about it.  Don't look like you're favouring one House above the rest.  And seeing as how most students know you, there shouldn't be too many problems.  They know how hard you push yourself and what you expect of others.  It's the teachers no one is familiar with that get the most problems, because everyone is trying to figure them out, what their boundaries are, how much they'll allow the students to get away with."

            "That makes sense, I suppose.  Still, I'd feel a little better about things if you came shopping with me."

            "Not a problem.  When did you want to head down to London?"

            "Does next week Thursday sound all right?  I have to get some things situated first, before I buy stuff."

            "It sounds perfect.  Owen can take Brenna with him on that day, and I'm sure Bonnie would love to help Rosamunde with her summer harvesting."

            Brenna began to become restless in Gwendolynn's arms.  "Owen, dear, can you put Brenna to bed?" she called out.

            "I thought he was sitting…"

            "He was, it's just he knows I like privacy when I'm talking to people and got up not long after we'd started talking."

            "Oh, I see.  Well, I should probably be off, anyway.  Harry and Ron are up to something, and I should make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble."

            "All right, dear. And just remember, you're going to do wonderful."  Rising from the couch, Gwendolynn handed Brenna to Owen, and gave Hermione a light hug.  "If you ever need to talk, or have any questions, my door is always open to you.  Have a good night with your friends."

            "Thank you, Professor Fitzgerald, I appreciate this."

            "Not a problem.  Since we're officially colleagues in four hours, you can call me Gwendolynn, or Gwen, all right?"

            "Sure, as long as you call me by my name.  I'll see you later."

            "Good-bye, dear.  Oh, and by the way, you're wings are shrinking.  Maybe they'll be gone by morning."

            "One can only hope.  I'll see you next week."  Hermione turned and exited the room, a smile on her lips.  As she made her way to Gryffindor Tower, she thought about all the new and exciting things that were happening in her life.  When she was almost to the Common Room entrance, she saw Professor Snape heading down the stairs.  Feeling emboldened by the euphoria of her mood, she called out: "Don't worry, Professor Snape!  Your wings are getting smaller.  Perhaps they'll be gone by morning."

            He glanced up at her, looking not the least bit pleased.  "Miss Granger, hadn't you better get back to your dormitory?  It isn't wise to roam the castle alone at night."

            "I was just heading there, Professor.  And remember, come the morning, we'll be colleagues."  She smiled brightly at him, enjoying his obvious discomfort.  "Good night, Professor Snape."  Hermione skipped off to her common room, humming softly to herself.

            Severus continued to gaze up after her, long after she'd disappeared from view.  'I can't handle this,' he thought.  'She's eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake!  I've got to write to Bette, tonight.'  Turning, he stalked off to his room to write his most important owl.

@------     @------     @------     @------

            Hermione could hear something going on in the common room, before she could see anything.  "_Semper Fidelis_," she muttered, a bit put out at not being included.  She waited impatiently for the painting to open.  After a full minute of waiting, she once more said the password.

            "Just one moment, dear.  I appear to be stuck."

            Hermione gave a sigh of impatience, and began to stamp her foot.  As she waited, the cacophony of commotion died away.  Finally, the portrait swung open to reveal an entirely dark common room.  No fire burned in the fireplace, and it appeared that the windows had been covered by a heavy material.  As she stepped further into the room, she began to feel as if someone was watching her.  Just as she was about to turn and make a break for McGonagall's office, she heard someone jump up and yell, "Surprise!"

            With that word, the common room lit up in a shower of red and gold.  A banner was strung in front of the fireplace that read, 'Congratulations, Hermione!', and it was enchanted to blink red and gold to the sounds of 'For she'll be a jolly good teacher', which was being sung by Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and a few other of the Gryffindors.  The tables which were so normally covered in homework now were laden with party foods that had been snuck up by Dobby from the kitchens.  And as the group finished singing, Lavender turned on some music to dance to.

            Harry came over to Hermione, who was smiling absently at the decorations, which included faeries dressed in little red robes, among other things.  "So, how do you like your party?  Ron and I couldn't leave you here without giving you the proper party."

            "Harry, it's wonderful!  Thank you so much!  How did you get all this done in the short time I was with Gwen?"

            "A Gryffindor never reveals his secrets.  But let's just say it's a good thing you took a little longer than expected."  He gave her a small hug.  "Now enjoy your party – you earned it."

            The party managed to last until three in the morning, at which time Minerva appeared in the common room, and asked the dozen or so people still going strong to go to bed so that she could get some sleep.  Looking a bit chagrined, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped the house elves clean up the mess they'd made before heading to their rooms.

            As Ginny and Hermione climbed the stairs to their rooms, Ginny commented, "You know, with the way your wings were, you and Professor Snape made a perfect pair.  The whole light and dark aspect.  Too bad he's such a jerk.  I'm sorry you'll be stuck with him while you teach here."

            "It won't be that bad, Ginny.  I mean, I'll see him less than I did this year.  Besides, once you get to know him, he's only a jerk when he's been pushed to his patience limit.  And Harry was good at that, pushing boundaries and such.  My work here should be thoroughly enjoyable.  Now, if I could just figure out how to tame my hair, then everything in my life would be perfect."

            "Well, how about putting a lengthening charm on it?  I've noticed that the longer your hair gets, the straighter it seems to be.  Or, you could get it cut, so that it rests just below your chin."

            "I could, but I just can't see myself with longer hair, it's enough to get this length brushed in the morning, and I've never fancied short hair on myself.  Guess I'll just have to live with it the way it is."

            "When we get up in the morning, let me braid your hair.  That will keep it out of your way, at least for the day."

            "Thanks, Ginny, I'd like that.  Now, let's get to bed."  They entered their rooms, and soon were fast asleep.

            The next morning, all of Gryffindor Tower got up late, including Professor McGonagall.  By the time Ginny had finished Hermione's hair, she barely had time to bolt down a quick breakfast before she was off to the train station.  And so, for the first time in seven years, Hermione found herself facing a future that she could not see the outcome for.  She was about to make her way back up to Gryffindor Tower, when both Gwen and Professor McGonagall came up to her.

            "Are you ready to move into your new quarters today, Hermione?"

            "They're ready, so soon?"

            "Yes, and they're right next to mine.  Bonnie was very excited when Albus came by this morning and told us the news.  Let's go."  Gwen linked her arm through Hermione's and led her up the stairs to the teacher's quarters, Minerva following along.  Once they'd entered the hallway, Hermione could see that there was indeed a new door, next to the Fitzgerald's.  Stopping in front of it, Hermione read on the shining nameplate "Professor Granger, Muggle Studies".

            "This will be your home during the school year, and summer, if you so choose, for as long as you teach here.  In this hallway, the passwords are voice-restricted, and you need to set yours now."

            "I can use anything for a password?"

            "Within reason, my dear.  You don't want anything too long, in case you forget.  Now, all you need say is 'My new password is…' to the door, and just fill in the blank."

            "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."  Hermione thought for a few minuets before saying, "My new password is '_Semper ubi sub ubi_'."  The door glowed golden for a moment before returning to its normal colour.

            "_Semper ubi sub ubi_?" Gwen questioned.

            "What?  It's a good piece of advice," Hermione countered, a smile dancing across her face.

            "Sounds like something Ron would say," Professor McGonagall responded.

            "Oh, I'm sure he did, sometime, just not in those exact words."  They all laughed together, as Hermione opened the door.  Stepping inside, Hermione realised just how much she needed to buy for her new rooms.  The sitting room was bare, save for the fireplace; her office held just a plain, worn desk and chair set; and her bedroom had an armoire and a four-poster bed.  Her 'library', if one could call it that, contained a couch, some bookcases, and a large fireplace.  To her, knowing that it was all her own, it seemed like heaven.

            "Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.  The house-elves will bring by your things in an hour or so."

            "Actually, Professor McGonagall, after my trunk gets here, I'll need to Floo home.  My parents will be expecting me shortly.  Well, actually, at any time between now and Sunday.  I'd like to get everything over with now, though."

            "Not a problem, Hermione, and please, call me Minerva.  Come to the Great Hall as soon as you're ready."

            "I will," Hermione answered, and then Minerva left the room.

            "I'll leave you be as well," Gwen said after Minerva had left.  "Good luck with your parents."

            "Thanks, Gwen.  I might be gone for a few days, I need to withdraw my money from the bank, and buy a few things.  May I leave Crookshanks with you while I'm gone?  He's such a hassle to deal with on the Floo Network."

            "That's not a problem.  I'm sure Bonnie will love taking care of him," she replied.

            "Thanks," Hermione said as she smiled at Gwen.  "I'll bring him by before I leave."  Gwen left then, and Hermione was alone in her new rooms.  She walked around and made a note of all the things she would need to buy.  Some things would have to wait for her first checks, but most of the things she could pick up on her trip with Gwen.

            Soon, a knock came at her door, and she opened it, letting in Dobby, who carried Crookshanks's carrier, and three other house-elves, who had her trunk.  After setting it on the floor, they opened it and began to put her things away.  Hermione tried to help, but she was just getting in the way.  Patiently, she waited as they put everything away.  Finally, they were finished, and she inspected her rooms once more.  Everything looked to be in order, so she went into the hall and knocked on Gwen's door.  Bonnie opened it right away.

            "Hermione!  Mama said you'd be over!  Is that your kitty?"

            "Yes, Bonnie, this is Crookshanks.  You won't need to feed him, he catches enough mice on his own and I think the house-elves keep him well fed."

            "Thanks for letting me take care of him, Hermione.  Oh, did you want to come inside?  Mama's with Brenna right now.  She's not having a good day."

            "No, I won't bother them, then.  Tell your mother I'll see her soon, okay Bonnie?"

            "I'll be certain to.  Say, if you're not to busy this summer, would you mind teaching me some spells?  Mama doesn't have time to, and Papa's a Muggle."

            "If I have time to, yes I will."

            "Thanks, Hermione!  I'll see you soon!"

            "Good-bye Bonnie."  Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, where Minerva was waiting for her.

            "If you'd rather I go with you, to explain everything to your parents, I can."

            "No, thank you, Profess- I mean, Minerva.  This is something that I have to do on my own.  Though I do appreciate the offer."

            Minerva handed her the small pouch containing enough Floo Powder to get her home and back, with a little extra in case of an emergency.  "Now, you can Floo out of here, but you'll have to come back through Hogsmeade.  I've told Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks to be expecting you at any time in the next few days.  Have a good, long talk with your parents, Hermione.  I'll see you back here in a few days."

            "Thank you, Minerva.  I shall return soon, I hope."  Hermione turned to the fireplace and entered it.  Throwing down a pinch of the powder, she called out, "The Granger Residence", and was gone.


End file.
